Dokkaebi x Ela
by RebelSoldier707
Summary: Dokkaebi and Ela are the 2 HOTTEST Girls in Rainbow in My opinion so heres a good ole oneshot include's Dildo/Futa it's a dildo no Dick.


One cold winter day at rainbow HQ.

Ela woke up, and rubbed Her eye's, then she grabbed Her glasses, and got off Her bed.

She walked to Her kitchen and made some coffee, some of that good ole Folgers Columbia blend that drive's Her crazy.

She grabbed her favorite mug, She made that mug to match Her obsession with Dokkaebi (the mug is Dokkaebi topless covered in cum from ear to ear)

She pour's some of that sweet and hot morning goodness that She live's off of.

She Grabbed her mug and walked to the door, She opened the door and walked into the hallway passing all of Her comrade's and Friends.

She walked with a Sexy strut shaking that JUICY ASS bounce bounce bounce (ohhhhh yeaaaah you know what I'm talking about);}

She hear's all the Beautiful noise's, moan's and orgasm's scream's yell's she loved to walk down those hall's it alway's turned her on

She got to this room it was like there break room chairs recliners sofa's love seat's vending machines.

Her favorite spot was this love seat by the window's it's got an amazing view big glass windows showing outside trees, birds, squirrels.

Rainbow had a little pond out there as well.

She sat down still sipping Her coffee.

She could still hear the "Noise's".

She Heard a door open and close.

She looked behind her and saw that it was Her Friend Dokkaebi.

Dokkaebi was wearing a low cut shirt that showed her shoulder and belly button, and some black leggings.

Ela could see the sweat dripping off of Her.

Ela say's

are you okay?

Dokkaebi replied panting a bit.

Yeah, I'm straight just a little tired.

Dokkaebi sat down on the same love seat.

Morning routine?

What?

Don't think I can't hear you.

What! I didn't think that anybody could here me.

Don't worry I don't care.

Nobody cares.

Oh okay cool.

Do you want some water?

Yeah sure Thanks

No problem

Ela sat Her mug down and walked to get some water out of the vending machine.

She reached for Her wallet when she realize's that she left Her "special" mug right in front of Dokkaebi.

OH SHIT.

She grabbed the water and ran back to Her spot and gave the water to Dokkaebi.

Here you go.

Thanks.

She sit's down and looks for Her mug.

(SHIT SHIT SHIT WHERE IS IT?)

Looking for something?

Shit...yeah can I have that back, please?

Wow, I'm impressed nice work I like it.

Dokkaebi hands the mug to Ela.

Shit sorry, you weren't supposed to see that sorry.

Why not?

What do you mean?

I like that mug, its how Woman are supposed to look, (She leans in close to Ela and whispers in Her ear)

Because inside of all Woman is a little dirty freak.

Dokkaebi leaned in for a kiss.

The pair begins to kiss like crazy.

Ela grabs the back of Dokkaebi's hair and pulls her towards Her.

Ela jumps up and grab's Her mug and and walk's backwards and say's.

If you want more your gonna have to come and get it, She says in a Sexy and cute voice.

Ela runs to Her room with Dokkaebi following not far behind Her.

Ela opens the door and turns around and shut's it abruptly.

Dokkaebi bang's on the door and yell's.

What the Fuck is this Shit?

Ela, respond's.

Give me a damn minute!

Ela take's off all of her clothes and get naked.

She open's Her closet and grab's Her favorite SEXY green bra and panties.

She quickly put's them on and run's to the door.

Ela open's the door and leans on the door frame with one arm and the other on Her cheek with her legs crossed and say's.

Do you like what you see?

Dokkaebi answers.

Hell Fucking yeah!

Can i come in?

Ela answers.

Get your phat ass in here!

Dokkaebi a bit confused grabs ela's hand and say's

What did you just say?

PHAT ASS with a PH.

OHH okay.

Dokkaebi grabs Ela by the waist and they Begin to kiss with great passion Dokkaebi use's Her foot to shut the door.

The pair go to Ela's bed still kissing the fire growing and all of a sudden it explode's like a bomb dokkaebi grabs Ela and throw's Her on the bed and begins playing with Her PUSSY through her panties.

Dokkaebi say's.

Ela are you already wet?

Ela blush's and moan's.

Dokkaebi take's Ela's panties off and start's fingering Her and stare's at that sweet glories PUSSY.

Ela say's

Don't stare so much...it's embarrising!

Dokkaebi lean's in for a quick taste.

She eat's that PUSSY so good.

Ela's moan's OMG YES YES YES Mhhhhhhm.

Dokkaebi licks Ela's clit vigouriosly while She finger's Her PUSSY fast.

Ela moan's and say's.

YES YES GO FASTER YES FUCK FUCK YES PLEASE DON'T STOP!

BEDE CUM (POLISH)(I'm gonna cum)FASTER YES YES MHHHHM FUCK ME!

Ela is rubbing and groping Her own Big ole Lumpcious TITIE'S.

Dokkaebi continue's to eat that PUSSY FASTER AND FASTER.

Ela scream's.

OMG I'M GONNA CUM OMG YES YES YES FASTER FASTER.

BEDE CUM!.

Ela cum's with great force Her face eye's rolled back into Her head and tongue sticking out She look's like a true SLUT.

Ela lay's there on the bed heavy panting and labored breathing.

Ela say's.

Omg Dokkaebi that was so good thank you!

Dokkaebi say's.

Don't think that this is over!

Dokkaebi reach's into Her small bag and grab's Her favorite 10 inch toy realistic vibrating dildo She let's Ela sit there and rest for a minute as She take's Her clothes off.

Dokkaebi now fully naked insert's Her "toy" into Her PUSSY and turn's toward's Ela and give's a devilish grin as Ela look's in horror.

Dokkaebi say's

Suck my Dick Slut!

Ela looking a bit unpleased at first but obey's and get's off the bed and on to Her knee's.

Dokkaebi say's.

Suck Me!

Ela obey's and begins to suck, slow at first but making sure to give plenty of attention to the tip.

Sucking and stroking nice and slow getting it really nice and wet knowing full well that that "thing" was gonna go inside of Her.

She continue's to suck faster now She begin's Fingering Herself.

Dokkaebi look's down at Her and say's are you ready Slut?

Ela stop's sucking and nod's yes in response.

Ela stand's up and and lean's over the bed with Her hand's on the bed and Her ASS sticking out in full glory.

Dokkaebi turn's Her "toy" on and begin's moaning really hard with wet goodness running down Her leg's.

She walk's to Ela and ask's Her.

Ready my pretty little whore?

Ela say's.

Yes please FUCK ME!

I can't wait any longer!

Dokkaebi obligous and stick "it" in Her PUSSY, it goes in no problem since She was so wet already.

Ela say's.

OHHHH FUCK ME IT'S SO BIG!

Dokkaebi say's

MANGHAL NAL!(Korean)(FUCK ME)Ela I love this Dildo it's my favorite it pleasure's the giver and receiver!

Dokkaebi continue's in a fast pace but oh the moan's the pair were giving off were amazing.

Ela say's.

FUCK that's so good ommghhmm YES YES PLEASE DON'T STOP!

Dokkaebi turn's Ela over and flip's Her on Her back so that they were doing missionary position.

Dokkaebi put's both Her hand's into Ela's and interlock there finger's and lean down so there chest's were touching and begin to kiss all the while still FUCKING like rabbit's.

Ela say's.

Dokkaebi are you close? I cant' wait much longer!

Dokkaebi reply's.

FUCK I CAN'T WAIT FUCK I'M KAEMING!(KOREAN)(I'M CUMMING)

With a couple last fast THRUST'S Dokkaebi and Ela both CUM with great ORGASM'S.

Dokkaebi fall's over onto the bed next to Ela with with GUSHING PUSSY'S WITH TASTE PUSSY JUICE FLOWING OUT.

While still panting heavily and labored breathing Ela ask's Dokkaebi.

Was that good Baby?

Dokkaebi reply's.

Yes I love you Ela.

Ela say's.

I love you too.

The pair of love bird's holding hand's on the bed and kissing.

All of a sudden the door open's.

Thermite and Castle are standing there and laughing hysteriacially.

Thermite say's.

You Girl's are a riot!

Thermite continuing to laugh grab's His phone and take some picture's.

Thermite say's.

Can you Girl's stick out your tongue's?

Both Dokkaebi and Ela just stick ther middle finger's up and say.

Fuck off Dude's!

HAHAAAHHHH.

Thermite say's.

Later Slut's.

Thermite and Castle both leave and shut the door.

Ela look back at Dokkaebi and say's.

Asshole's!

Ela?

Ela reply's.

What?

Dokkaebi say's

I love you.

Ela say's.

I love you too.

If you are reading this I apologize for the long period of no content i appreciate the great feedback and with you guys and gals permission id like to start writing again

I'm done with this fanfic story it is a one-shot after all. But I'm going to brainstorm new idea's and continue to work on my "New Recruit" story

If you have a certain story or idea you want to see let me know!

Till then my friends make sure you have doors locked, Headphones on, Stay hard my friends ~Signed Redneck-Overlord


End file.
